Reboot
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Ketahuilah aku (tetap, selalu) ada di sampingmu walau kau melupakanku esok pagi. ONESHOT. For Hana Mizuno.


**Author's Note: **Dibuat dengan beberapa alasan. Satu, saya sudah terlanjur bersumpah saya bakal balik ke Fandom Setrika Indonesia. Dua, saya nonton ulang Scenario Campaign dan gak bisa berhenti squealing tiap kali Lars dan Alisa bareng. Tiga, udah janji ngasih birthdayfic ke Hana Mizuno yang telat tiga bulan. Maaf ya. Semangat terus, kouhai. Aku mendukungmu selalu. Maafkan aku yang nggak becus ini :')

**Warning:** _Semi-canon_; diambil dari Scenario Campaign, dengan _alternate ending_ bahwa Alisa rusak terlalu parah. Dan oh, jepit bunga Alisa emang agak rancu di SC sendiri. Pas di tempatnya Jin, jepitnya Alisa jatuh terus diambil Lars. Pas tahu-tahu Alisa tewas, jepitnya udah ada di sampingnya :|Jadi anggap saja jepit itu masih dipegang Lars ya. Terinspirasi dari _Erasure_-nya Razer Athane.

* * *

.

.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mau melakukan ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang tercetus, bahkan ketika waktu menunjukkan tiga puluh detik setelah pertanyaan tadi meluncur dari bibir pria berambut perak yang masih setia menunggu di belakang sana. Pemuda yang dimintai jawaban tidak berkutik dari jendela. Mata tajamnya masih menerawang ke arah hujan yang menitik luar sana. Raut wajahnya begitu dingin dan serius—seakan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sama pentingnya seperti hidup dan mati.

"Ia akan melupakanmu ketika ia terbangun."

Di tangan pemuda itu, ada jepit bunga krisan putih.

"Lars?"

Repetisi itu dibalas dengan sebuah helaan napas, disusul dengan kalimat jawaban yang sesungguhnya mengoyak hati insan yang melafalkannya.

"Ya. Lakukan sesegera mungkin."

.

.

* * *

**Reboot  
**_story by sekar – characters by namco_

* * *

.

.

**REBOOT: STARTS  
0% COMPLETE – TIME REMAINING: 15 HOURS**

.

Suara pintu yang tertutup termakan oleh bunyi mesin yang terdengar halus dan konstan di ruangan yang begitu luas tersebut. Laki-laki di bingkai jendela itu masih urung untuk membalikkan badan. Matanya masih terfokus pada rintik-rintik yang turun dari langit kelabu, seakan itu adalah hal mengagumkan yang baru pertama kali ia saksikan seumur hidup. Tetapi hujan hanyalah distraksi. Hujan hanyalah sebuah opsi yang terpaksa harus ia pilih karena ia tidak mau memilih opsi yang satunya lagi—untuk berbalik dan menyaksikan satu pemandangan yang tidak ia sukai di belakang sana.

Tapi toh, ia tidak bisa selamanya berlari dan mengelak dari kenyataan pahit. Pada akhirnya, Lars—begitu ia disapa—membalikkan badan, melayangkan pandangan menuju deretan mesin yang terus menderu. Di samping mesin tersebut, terdapat sebuah meja panjang berwarna putih yang dijadikan tempat tidur, dimana di atasnya terdapat satu mesin lain yang tengah berbaring. Sebenarnya, Lars tidak suka jika harus menyebut yang berbaring itu dengan sebutan "mesin". Meski diciptakan dengan ilmu mekanika, _ia_ berbeda—bahkan jauh dari apa yang selama ini didefinisikan dengan kata "mesin".

Kakinya terangkat mengambil langkah yang berat. Tibalah ia di samping meja, menduduki kursi yang tersedia di sana. Atensinya kini tertuju penuh pada ia yang terbaring di hadapannya—si mesin yang bukan mesin. Rupan mesin tersebut begitu detil hingga terlihat persis seperti manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan pada umumnya, walau ia memiliki warna rambut merah jambu yang sangat mencolok. Matanya terpejam serapat mulut kecilnya yang terkatup. Tangannya terbujur kaku di kedua sisi tubuh mungilnya. Ada sebuah kabel yang terpasang pada punggungnya yang menindih permukaan meja. Kabel tersebut menyambungkan si gadis kepada deretan mesin yang masih bekerja. Bukan sebuah pemandangan yang bisa kau jumpai sehari-hari, tentu. Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan ada perasaan janggal dalam hati Lars ketika menyaksikan semua ini.

Atas perasaan itu, Lars berharap bahwa semua ini akan segera mencapai ujungnya dan berakhir. Namun harapan itu pupus ketika ia menolehkan kepala ke layar yang terdapat pada mesin. Waktu mencatat masih ada tiga belas setengah jam lagi sampai semua ini selesai dan gadis itu membuka mata—_mungkin_. Pria bernama Lee Chaolan tadi mengatakan bahwa belum tentu proses ini akan berjalan dengan mulus. Dikatakannya, ia baru pertama kali melihat android yang begitu canggih, yang bahkan strukturnya sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti sebuah karya artifisial. Oleh karena itu, prosesnya juga memakan waktu lama, ditambah kerusakan-kerusakan internal yang masih terasa agak asing.

Mungkinkah hal itu juga yang membuat ganjalan di hati Lars? Rasa pesimis bahwa ini semua tidak akan berjalan dengan baik?

Jepit rambut di tangannya ia genggam dengan erat. Ia benci mengakui fakta kalau sekarang ia merasa takut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**REBOOT: IN PROGRESS  
13% COMPLETE – TIME REMAINING: 12 HOURS**

.

"Hei."

Ketika bahunya tertepuk, Lars menengok ke belakang. Lee Chaolan ada di sana, berdiri membawa senampan makanan yang tampilan serta aromanya begitu menggugah. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak seakan bersinar akibat temaram lampu di langit-langit, sementara ia tersenyum kecil bersahabat.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan keluar sampai esok pagi, jadi ya…kubawa makan malam kemari."

Lars baru akan mengutarakan itikadnya untuk menolak segala macam makanan hingga gadis itu bangun, namun Lee Chaolan memaksa dengan sangat gigih. Belum lagi ia membanggakan _creme de menthe parfaits_ buatannya yang katanya lebih enak dari restoran bintang lima manapun. Jadilah Lars terduduk pada meja untuk dua orang yang terdapat di pojok ruangan, dengan Lee Chaolan di hadapannya, menikmati sepiring _tuna casserole_—yang tidak dapat dipungkiri, rasanya nikmat sekali.

"Kau belum banyak bercerita—bahkan di pertemuan sebelumnya."

Lars mengangkat kepala.

"Maaf?"

"Gadis itu," Lee mengerling kepada tubuh yang terbujur kaku di sudut ruangan yang lain. "Dia begitu cantik dan…_menarik_. Di mana kau mengenalnya?"

Ada respek tersendiri yang diberikan Lars kepada Lee karena menggunakan sebutan _gadis itu_ dan _di mana kau mengenalnya_ daripada _robot itu_ juga _di mana kau menemukannya_. "Aku bertemu dengannya di laboratorium milik Mishima Zaibatsu."

Lee menaikkan satu alisnya. Jelas sekali ia tertarik begitu nama perusahaan _itu_ disebut.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang pergerakkan pemberontakanmu, tapi boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi di laboratorium waktu itu?"

"Aku…tidak tahu persis," Lars mengernyitkan dahi. "Ketika aku berada di sana, ada ledakkan yang dibuat G Corporation yang menghancurkan tempat itu dan aku terbentur cukup keras. Alisa bilang aku mengalami amnesia, jadi banyak pikiranku yang masih kacau saat ini. Aku baru ingat beberapa."

"_Mm-hmm_." Lee mengangguk. "Jadi…namanya Alisa, eh?"

"Ya. Alisa Bosconovitch."

"…rasanya aku juga pernah mendengar nama belakang itu," Lee nampak berpikir keras, namun kemudian ia mengibaskan tangan. "Ah, sudahlah. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir seperti..._itu_?"

"Jin Kazama." Ketika nama itu tersebut, tak dinyana Lee kembali menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi. "Alisa diprogram untuk mengikuti segala perintahnya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka pada akhirnya bedebah brengsek itu akan mengorbankan bawahannya sendiri."

Itu benar, namun bukan jawaban yang lengkap. Lars sengaja menutupi fakta bahwa sesungguhnya gadis itu mati karena tangan Lars—karena serangan yang disebabkan olehnya. Mengembalikan memori itu hanya akan membuat hatinya terasa lebih pedih.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Lalu mengapa kau tetap mati-matian mencoba menyelamatkan gadis itu walau ia bekerja untuk musuhmu? Kurasa penghapusan memorinya secara total tidak memberi andil apapun."

Hening—lama sekali. Tidak ada jawaban yang tercetus dari mulut Lars. Kedua mata cokelat itu nampak kosong begitu pertanyaan tersebut hinggap di telinganya. Otaknya mencoba mencari jawaban, namun nihil. Yang ada, memorinya malah membawanya ke hari dimana ia berhadapan dengan Jin Kazama—hari dimana Alisa mati ditembak bedebah itu. Untaian kata yang diucapkan Jin Kazama ketika Lars menatap tubuh Alisa yang nyaris hancur berkeping-keping kembali terngiang. Kata-kata itu belakangan sering melintas secara tiba-tiba di kepalanya—dan ia tidak pernah merasa tenang setiap waktu tersebut menghampiri. Ada desir yang berbeda, yang menyesakkan sesuatu di dadanya.

Pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Lee Chaolan—sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Jin Kazama waktu itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**REBOOT: IN PROGRESS  
47% COMPLETE – TIME REMAINING: 7 HOURS**

.

Jam digital di layar mesin baru saja menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Waktu terus berjalan, namun lelaki bersurai pirang itu tidak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih setia duduk di sisi sang gadis. Kalaupun ia bergerak, ia tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan ini—bahkan untuk pergi ke belakang sekalipun. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk berada di sampingnya sampai ia terbangun, dan entah bagaimana, ia merasa tekadnya bukan karena ia merasa berhutang budi. Ia juga tidak merasa bahwa ini adalah jati diri yang sesungguhnya sebelum ia kehilangan ingatannya di laboratorium. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya tetap teguh berada di tempatnya ini—dan ia masih mencoba mencari tahu hal apakah itu.

Tetapi hingga hari berganti, tidak ada ilham yang berlabuh dalam salah satu relung jiwanya.

Lars menarik jepit bunga krisan putih yang tadi ia simpan dalam kantungnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sedang berkhayal atau matanya sudah mulai kehilangan daya akomodasi, namun ia merasa bahwa bunga-bunga itu terlihat layu dan tidak secantik pada mulanya. Padahal bunga itu artifisial—sama seperti pemiliknya. Seakan-akan bunga itu berkoneksi langsung dengan sang pemilik; ketika pemiliknya tidak sadarkan diri, maka bunga itu akan turut tertidur. Mengguyurnya dengan hujan yang masih terus turun dengan derasnya di luar sana tidak akan membantu.

Ini mungkin tolol. Tapi bunga itu mungkin akan terlihat lebih hidup jika disematkan kembali di puncak kepala pemiliknya.

Maka itulah yang Lars lakukan selanjutnya—meletakkan jepit bunga tersebut pada rambut Alisa yang terlihat redup dalam kegelapan ruangan. Bunga itu tampak tidak berubah, namun bagi Lars, setidaknya bunga itu terlihat lebih bagus jika ada di sana—terselip di surai merah jambu yang unik tersebut, berpadu dengan wajah mungilnya yang terlihat begitu tenang. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Lars mengukir senyum kecil. Ia seakan lupa bahwa ada kemungkinan esok hari gadis ini akan terbangun dan lupa siapa dirinya—bahkan lebih buruk.

Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan terus berada di samping gadis ini, apapun yang terjadi esok pagi. Entah gadis itu terbangun dengan memorinya yang sudah terhapus seluruhnya atau bahkan tidak bangun sama sekali.

Lalu desir janggal itu kembali terasa menggelitik sanubarinya.

Lars tidak tahu (—_sungguh_, ia tidak tahu). Mungkin ia benar-benar sudah menjadi tolol ketika ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi tempatnya duduk selama berjam-jam. Mungkin ia benar-benar sudah menjadi tolol ketika ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi gadis itu dan mengecupnya.

Rasanya dingin—seperti hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti di luar sana. Tapi ia menyukainya.

Desir di dadanya kemudian terasa tidak begitu aneh.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ia bermimpi. Ia bermimpi berdiri di antara reruntuhan dan menarik sebuah tangan yang terasa dingin. Lalu pemandangan berganti menjadi sebuah hutan—dari kejauhan terdengar gemuruh halilintar. Ia merasakan kepalan tangannya ngilu tatkala meninju sebuah batang pohon yang basah dan lembab.

"_Siapa aku?"_

Ia yakin ia baru saja mendengar suaranya sendiri.

"_Sampai saat ini, belum ditemukan obat untuk amnesia."_

Itu suara perempuan—dan kedengarannya begitu dekat.

Lalu pemandangan berganti lagi. Ada dinding bata dan lentera merah di sekelilingnya. Di hadapannya, ada sosok perempuan berambut merah jambu dan berbaju ungu, nampak sedang berjalan sambil mengerling ke sekitar. Tertegun; hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sembari berdiri memandangi.

"_Ia berbahaya."_

Itu suara seorang pria tua dengan aksen Cina yang sangat kental di sampingnya.

Terus—pemandangan silih berganti. Ada saat ketika ia sedang mengemudi mobil dan gadis yang sama ada di sampingnya, tersenyum sambil menatap jalan lurus ke depan. Ada saat dimana mereka berlari, dan gadis itu berteriak bahwa ia siap dengan apapun yang akan menghalangi jalan mereka. Ada saat dimana mata jamrud gadis itu berubah merah, sebelum akhirnya gergaji mesin yang keluar dari tangan gadis itu nyaris melukai bahunya. Sampai akhirnya, tubuh mungil gadis itu berbaring dan kelihatan begitu lemah di hadapannya.

"_Berpergian denganmu sangat menyenangkan. Aku hanya berharap perjalanan itu bisa berlangsung lebih lama."_

Ketahuilah ia juga berharap hal yang sama.

"_Kau memperlakukanku seperti manusia sungguhan. Itu…baik sekali."_

Ketahuilah itu karena ia memang merasa bahwa gadis itu adalah manusia yang nyata—bukan robot ciptaan tangan manusia. Gadis itu berbeda dengan orang-orang yang ditemuinya selama ini. Dibandingkan mereka, gadis ini seperti punya…hati.

(Lars harus mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan hati itu.)

Seorang pemuda berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tatapannya tidak bersahabat. Dengan arogannya ia berkata bahwa gadis yang terkulai kaku itu hanya sebuah sampah tak berarti. Tapi kata-kata yang jauh lebih menarik telinga—kata-kata yang membuat Lars tidak bisa tidur setiap malam karena terus menghantui pikirannya.

"_Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya."_

Waktu itu, ia tidak merespons. Tapi jika kini ia bisa, ia akan berkata, _"Ya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya—dan aku tidak peduli takdir mau berkata apa."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ketika ia membuka mata, kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk menolehkan kepala ke arah mesin dan menyaksikan layar yang ada di sana. Angka sembilan puluh sembilan persen terpampang, membuat Lars nyaris menarik napas lega karena setidaknya ia takkan melewatkan momen dimana gadis itu akan membuka mata.

Tapi ia salah.

Gadis itu tidak ada di hadapannya. Kabel yang tadinya terpasang kokoh di punggung gadis itu kini terurai bebas. Secara refleks, Lars bangkit akibat panik yang menyergapnya. Ia baru saja akan beranjak keluar dari ruangan ketika ia menyaksikan ada siluet gadis—nampak tidak asing—yang berdiri di depan jendela, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Lars kemarin. Hujan yang turun semalam sudah berhenti, digantikan cahaya matahari terbit yang menembus melalui kaca yang basah.

Sebelum Lars sempat bereaksi apa-apa, gadis itu berbalik. Mata jamrudnya nampak berseri-seri. Mulutnya agak membuka, mungkin karena kebingungan. Namun yang menjadi atensi menarik adalah bagaimana jepit krisan berwarna putih di rambut merah jambunya nampak terlihat seperti baru—_lagi_.

"D-di—dimana aku?"

Tatapannya bertumbuk dengan mata Lars.

"S-si—siapa kau?"

Pertanyaan itu tak ayal membuat Lars tersenyum. Kakinya terangkat, melangkah mendekati gadis tersebut, menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

"Hai. Aku Lars Alexandersson."

_Dan aku mencintaimu walau takdir mengatakan kau harus melupakanku._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**REBOOT: ERROR  
99% COMPLETE  
TRY AGAIN?**

.

**NO**

.

.**  
**

* * *

**owari**

* * *

**Ads: **Sudahkah anda ikut serta dalam IFA 2012? Bulan polling sudah dimulai, lho. Jangan lupa untuk memilih fanfiksi Indonesia favoritmu di .nr! :D


End file.
